The Radical Games Begins Transcript
Here is the transcript of The Radical Games Begins A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids The Radical Games Begins The short begins at Canterlot High, ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Students: Yes, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: This is Sandra Sinclair, ???, ???. ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: ???, ???. James Forester: ???, ???. Sandra Sinclair: ???, ???. James Forester: ???, ???. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The big day has finally arrived, ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- As Serena, Callie and her friends went inside, they saw all the contestants getting ready for the Radical Games. Serena: Right, we've got other rivals Callie Jones: Of course, try not to get overwhelmed. Mandi Bucksworth: She's right, overwhelm them instead! Girls and Yoshi: (screams) ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: (giggles) Callie Jones: Mandi? ???, ???. Mandi: ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. Now make way, your champion is coming through. Jessica: ???, ???. ???, ???. Travis Romero: So why is she in such a hurry? Jordan Carmichael: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Laura Anderson: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Don't worry, Serena. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: Hmph. ???, ???. Jessica: You said it. ???, ???. Back at the, ???, ???. Chad: Well, everyone, it looks like Serena is out of for the count, But at least Team Digital Heroes are still qualified for the Radical Games. Terri: And that's all for the styling challenge, the talent contest is after this break, so everyone feel free to have some free-time and then come back for the final challenge. ???, ???. Serena: I'm sorry, Alice. Alice Diaz: It's okay, Mom, it's not your fault. Serena: And Robbie? you too. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: You don't have to blame yourself, Serena. Serena: I guess I overdid it, I should have considered Alice walking next to me. Callie Jones: You did a great job showing off Alice, though, really. Serena: Thank you, Callie. I'm going to get changed. ???, ???. Serena: I'm going to be cheering for Robbie and the others in the last round. Callie Jones: Okay. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Serena, wait... ???, ???. Emerl: Just let it go, dude. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (sighs) ???, ???. ---- Chad: ???, ???. Terri: ???, ???. Crowd: (clapping and cheering) ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. :Jones ::You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken ::Like remember when ::You took my heart and put it back together again ::I've been wasting time with clueless guys ::But now it's over ::Let me tell you why ::I'm through ::I've meet someone new ::Who's just like you :Radiant Stars ::You're it ::You're the ultimate ::It's automatic. ::I'm sure of it ::No lie ::So don't even try ::To tell me that you're not the guy ::Cuz I've been waiting all my life ::For someone just like you ::But you're it ::You're the ultimate, you ???, ???. :Jones ::You're the kind of guy who's hands in mine send shivers up and down my spine ::You took my heart and put it back together again. ::You're the kind of guy that blows my mind ::But now it's my turn ::You've been right in front of me ::Everything I need ::Why didn't i see :Radiant Stars ::You're it ::You're the ultimate ::It's Automatic. ::I'm sure of it ::No lie ::So don't even try ::To tell me that you're not the guy ::Cuz I've been waiting all my life ::For someone just like you ::But you're it ::You're the ultimate, you As the song continues, Callie does her guitar solo, ???, ???. :Radiant Stars ::You're it ::You're the ultimate ::It's automatic ::I'm sure of it ::No lie ::So don't even try ::To tell me that you're not the guy ::You're it ::You're the ultimate ::It's automatic ::I'm sure of it ::No lie ::So don't even try ::To tell me that you're not the guy ::Cuz I've been waiting all my life ::For someone just like you ::But you're it ::You're the ultimate, you ::You're it ::You're the ultimate, you.... ???, ???. Crowd: (cheering) Terri: Whoa! ???, ???. Chad: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: (sighs) I give up, time to retreat, again. Crusher: Hey, Doc, wait for us. ???, ???. Terri: Well, that's a total bummer for them. Chad: Okay then, looks like Team Eggman is too incapacitated to participate tonight, so it's down to Team Digital Heroes, Team Popular, Team Radiant Stars and Team Calloway and to announce tonight's $100,000 charity winner, Miss Caroline Hall. ???, ???. Caroline Hall: The winner of this week's Radical Games is... ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: Please say Team Popular, please say Team Popular, please say Team Popular. Angela Callahan: Cross your fingers, everyone. ???, ???. ???, ???. Caroline Hall: Team Radiant Stars, for their incredible song, Ultimate. ???, ???. Radiant Stars: Woo! ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: What?! that's not fair! ???, ???. Jessica: ???, ???. Mandi Bucksworth: ???, ???. (growls) ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: (groans) ???, ???. Emerl: Well, ???, ???. ???, ???. Angela Callahan: They won? but I don't get it, We had the tactics. Tony Cloudson: We had the strategy. Jamal: We had the equipment. Earl Hamilton: But we still lost. Reggie: Affirmative. Ashamed for losing the Radical Games, Serena left the audience area, Madelyn saw Serena heading outside. Madelyn Forester: Serena, where are you going? So, Madelyn gets off her seat and follows Serena, ???, ???. Winston: Oh, Miss Forester, wait, get back to your seat! ???, ???. Terri: That's right, Team Radiant Stars, you win, your new song was so amazing, and the whole crowd is going wild for your fantastic performance. Callie Jones: Thank you very much, it's a really big honor, for me and my friends. Everyone: Radiant Stars, Radiant Stars, Radiant Stars, Radiant Stars! ???, ???. Chad: Congratulations, Team Radiant Stars, you just won $100,000 for the charity of your choice and for yourselves, we present you with a one-week cruise on Isle Tropica cruise line's so hip cruise ship, A voyage you'll never forget, now until next time, everyone remember to... Everyone: Stay Radical! Chad: Roll out! Stage Manager: And we're out. Terri: Phew, that was a wrap. Chad: Okay, can somebody get us a bottle of water, please? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Congrats, Callie, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Thanks, Robbie. ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Mordecai: (punches Rigby) Rigby, just get over it! Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Travis Romero: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Alice Diaz: ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Donkey Kong: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Madelyn Forester: Serena, where are you? ???, ???. Serena: (cries) ???, ???. Madelyn Forester: ???, ???. Serena: Huh? ???, ???. Madelyn Forester: ???, ???. Serena: I'm sorry, Madelyn. ???, ???. Madelyn Forester: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. (party music) ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???.